Chapter 788
Chapter 788 is titled "My Fight". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Perona listening, entranced, as Brook performs a cursed song"; Pen-name Marron Parfait, Toyama Prefecture. Short Summary With three minutes left, the gladiators renew their assault against Doflamingo but are again outclassed by the Shichibukai. Gatz, worried that Luffy won't recover in time, encounters Law who says he will protect Luffy now. Elsewhere in Dressrosa, the gladiators who helped Luffy before are pushing against the Birdcage with the help of Bartolomeo's barrier. Leo explains that Mansherry used her healing powers to quickly heal the gladiators, but it would only be temporary. Usopp lends his aid by inspiring the citizens to help his friends. Rebecca secretly makes her way towards Doflamingo to fight him, only to see Viola facing him instead. Zoro and the samurai get a surprise as Issho and the Marines help push the Birdcage on their side while Bartolomeo and Franky are receiving more manpower from the citizens on their side as well. Their combined effort managed to briefly stop the Birdcage completely, as Luffy now only needs one more minute to recharge his Haki. Long Summary There are three minutes until the Birdcage reaches the central street of Dressrosa. The Corrida Colosseum gladiators, worrying that Luffy may not recover his Haki in time, prepare to fight against Doflamingo and bring him down so they can stop the Birdcage. Doflamingo turns toward them and reiterates his original promise, that if they captured Luffy he would free them. Doflamingo then uses his awakened Devil Fruit powers to impale several of them with strings. Meanwhile, the gladiators accompanying Gatz tell him that the Birdcage will start killing people before Luffy recovers his Haki, but Gatz says that he would not send Luffy out while the pirate was in no condition to fight. Suddenly, Gatz and the gladiators stop in astonishment as they see a giant ROOM appear from the palace plateau, and Law suddenly teleports down, asking when Luffy would regain his Haki. After Gatz tells him, Law tells Gatz to leave the rest of Luffy's protection to him. In Sebio, Bartolomeo activates a barrier in front of the Birdcage as the Colosseum gladiators who originally helped Luffy push against the barrier to help Zoro slow down the Birdcage. Robin and Leo also help, and the two are talking about the appearance of Teardelions, which are fruits that Mansherry made from her tears. The Teardelions float through the air, and as one citizen sprains his ankle while running from the Birdcage, he is touched by a Teardelion which instantly heals him. Leo reveals that they will give people they touch an increase in their healing speed, and they could help many people that way. He then confirms Robin's prompt that the Colosseum gladiators were healed in this manner. However, Leo says that the Teardelions come with limitations, as the effects bestowed upon the healed will eventually wear off and they will return to their original state. As more and more injured citizens become well enough to run, Mansherry flies on Kabu, continuing to release more tears. On a ruined building, Hack and Usopp appear before several citizens who are all shocked to see them there. Usopp tells all the citizens who still have strength left to go to the eastern and western streets to help push the Birdcage. He receives some skepticism, but Usopp yells at the citizens to believe in his friends and get moving. Meanwhile, Rebecca looks for Doflamingo, hoping to stop the Birdcage by bringing down the Shichibukai. However, she shockingly sees Viola is already confronting Doflamingo. Viola tells her niece to not even consider going after Doflamingo, as she would be unable to face Kyros and Scarlett if Rebecca was killed. Doflamingo asks Viola what she is doing here, and Viola states that it would be dishonorable for her, as a former member of the Donquixote Pirates, to not do anything against them. In front of the SMILE Factory, Franky and the dwarves push on the factory with all their strength. Nearby, Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro push against the Birdcage with Busoshoku Haki-imbued swords. Zoro states that the Birdcage is probably slowing down when suddenly he hears someone walking behind him. The person is none other than Issho, who states that he will help them as he clashes his sword against the Birdcage. More Marines head to help, and the citizens also lend a hand by pushing the SMILE Factory and Bartolomeo's barrier. Suddenly, everyone realizes that the Birdcage has stopped under their combined effort. However, it quickly begins moving again, but everyone gains hope from that moment and continues pressing, as the time until Luffy recovers reaches one minute. Quick References Chapter Notes *Everyone on Dressrosa works together to slow down the Birdcage. **Their combined efforts cause the cage to be stopped completely, but only for a moment. *Law takes over Gatz's role of protecting Luffy. *Mansherry's healing dandelions heal all the injured on Dressrosa long enough for them to be able to slow down the Birdcage. **However, Leo reveals that the effects of healing dandelions are only temporarily. *Rebecca plans to fight Doflamingo but finds Viola confronting him. *Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Issho are confirmed to be able to use Busoshoku Haki. *Luffy's Haki will recharge in one minute. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 788